Various embodiments are directed to surgical devices, and generators for supplying energy to surgical devices, for use in open or minimally invasive surgical environments.
Ultrasonic surgical devices, such as ultrasonic scalpels, are finding increasingly widespread applications in surgical procedures by virtue of their unique performance characteristics. Depending upon specific device configurations and operational parameters, ultrasonic surgical devices can provide substantially simultaneous transection of tissue and homeostasis by coagulation, desirably minimizing patient trauma. An ultrasonic surgical device may comprise a handpiece containing an ultrasonic transducer, and an instrument coupled to the ultrasonic transducer having a distally-mounted end effector (e.g., a blade tip) to cut and seal tissue. In some cases, the instrument may be permanently affixed to the handpiece. In other cases, the instrument may be detachable from the handpiece, as in the case of a disposable instrument or an instrument that is interchangeable between different handpieces. The end effector transmits ultrasonic energy to tissue brought into contact with the end effector to realize cutting and sealing action. Ultrasonic surgical devices of this nature can be configured for open surgical use, laparoscopic, or endoscopic surgical procedures including robotic-assisted procedures.
Ultrasonic energy cuts and coagulates tissue using temperatures lower than those used in electrosurgical procedures and can be transmitted to the end effector by an ultrasonic generator in communication with the handpiece. Vibrating at high frequencies (e.g., 55,500 times per second), the ultrasonic blade denatures protein in the tissue to form a sticky coagulum. Pressure exerted on tissue by the blade surface collapses blood vessels and allows the coagulum to form a haemostatic seal. A surgeon can control the cutting speed and coagulation by the force applied to the tissue by the end effector, the time over which the force is applied and the selected excursion level of the end effector.
The ultrasonic transducer may be modeled as an equivalent circuit comprising a first branch having a static capacitance and a second “motional” branch having a serially connected inductance, resistance and capacitance that define the electromechanical properties of a resonator. Known ultrasonic generators may include a tuning inductor for tuning out the static capacitance at a resonant frequency so that substantially all of generator's drive signal current flows into the motional branch. Accordingly, by using a tuning inductor, the generator's drive signal current represents the motional branch current, and the generator is thus able to control its drive signal to maintain the ultrasonic transducer's resonant frequency. The tuning inductor may also transform the phase impedance plot of the ultrasonic transducer to improve the generator's frequency lock capabilities. However, the tuning inductor must be matched with the specific static capacitance of an ultrasonic transducer at the operational resonance frequency. In other words, a different ultrasonic transducer having a different static capacitance requires a different tuning inductor.
Additionally, in some ultrasonic generator architectures, the generator's drive signal exhibits asymmetrical harmonic distortion that complicates impedance magnitude and phase measurements. For example, the accuracy of impedance phase measurements may be reduced due to harmonic distortion in the current and voltage signals.
Moreover, electromagnetic interference in noisy environments decreases the ability of the generator to maintain lock on the ultrasonic transducer's resonant frequency, increasing the likelihood of invalid control algorithm inputs.
Electrosurgical devices for applying electrical energy to tissue in order to treat and/or destroy the tissue are also finding increasingly widespread applications in surgical procedures. An electrosurgical device may comprise a handpiece and an instrument having a distally-mounted end effector (e.g., one or more electrodes). The end effector can be positioned against the tissue such that electrical current is introduced into the tissue. Electrosurgical devices can be configured for bipolar or monopolar operation. During bipolar operation, current is introduced into and returned from the tissue by active and return electrodes, respectively, of the end effector. During monopolar operation, current is introduced into the tissue by an active electrode of the end effector and returned through a return electrode (e.g., a grounding pad) separately located on a patient's body. Heat generated by the current flow through the tissue may form haemostatic seals within the tissue and/or between tissues and thus may be particularly useful for sealing blood vessels, for example. The end effector of an electrosurgical device may also comprise a cutting member that is movable relative to the tissue and the electrodes to transect the tissue.
Electrical energy applied by an electrosurgical device can be transmitted to the instrument by a generator in communication with the handpiece. The electrical energy may be in the form of radio frequency (“RF”) energy. RF energy is a form of electrical energy that may be in the frequency range of 300 kHz to 1 MHz. During its operation, an electrosurgical device can transmit low frequency RF energy through tissue, which causes ionic agitation, or friction, in effect resistive heating, thereby increasing the temperature of the tissue. Because a sharp boundary may be created between the affected tissue and the surrounding tissue, surgeons can operate with a high level of precision and control, without sacrificing un-targeted adjacent tissue. The low operating temperatures of RF energy may be useful for removing, shrinking, or sculpting soft tissue while simultaneously sealing blood vessels. RF energy may work particularly well on connective tissue, which is primarily comprised of collagen and shrinks when contacted by heat.
Due to their unique drive signal, sensing and feedback needs, ultrasonic and electrosurgical devices have generally required different generators. Additionally, in cases where the instrument is disposable or interchangeable with a handpiece, ultrasonic and electrosurgical generators are limited in their ability to recognize the particular instrument configuration being used and to optimize control and diagnostic processes accordingly. Moreover, capacitive coupling between the non-isolated and patient-isolated circuits of the generator, especially in cases where higher voltages and frequencies are used, may result in exposure of a patient to unacceptable levels of leakage current.
Furthermore, due to their unique drive signal, sensing and feedback needs, ultrasonic and electrosurgical devices have generally required different user interfaces for the different generators. In such conventional ultrasonic and electrosurgical devices, one user interface is configured for use with an ultrasonic instrument whereas a different user interface may be configured for use with an electrosurgical instrument. Such user interfaces include hand and/or foot activated user interfaces such as hand activated switches and/or foot activated switches. As various embodiments of combined generators for use with both ultrasonic and electrosurgical instruments are contemplated in the subsequent disclosure, additional user interfaces that are configured to operate with both ultrasonic and/or electrosurgical instrument generators also are contemplated.
Additional user interfaces for providing feedback, whether to the user or other machine, are contemplated within the subsequent disclosure to provide feedback indicating an operating mode or status of either an ultrasonic and/or electrosurgical instrument. Providing user and/or machine feedback for operating a combination ultrasonic and/or electrosurgical instrument will require providing sensory feedback to a user and electrical/mechanical/electromechanical feedback to a machine. Feedback devices that incorporate visual feedback devices (e.g., an LCD display screen, LED indicators), audio feedback devices (e.g., a speaker, a buzzer) or tactile feedback devices (e.g., haptic actuators) for use in combined ultrasonic and/or electrosurgical instruments are contemplated in the subsequent disclosure.